Strekolet management
Strekolet controls In addition, you have the option to send your pilot to battle, where he will lead the battle without your participation, you can personally fly on any of your strekolёtov. Before that, you need to fill a fighting machine and fill ammunition, as well as make sure that strekolet not damaged. Clicking on the button of departure, you will immediately start to fly strekolёt. In the center of the dashboard, you will see Kabbalistic board that displays your opponents, allies, and the place from which you departed. # Pointer motor installed capacity. Green mark - Power Index for the cruising speed. # Index strekoleta speed. Red mark - the minimum speed, the green mark - cruising. # The aggregate index of strength of all parts strekoleta. # The self in the direction of the mini-map with markers settlements, ships and dragons strekoletov # Index residue cartridges. # The fuel balance. # Index height strekoleta. The short needle - a mile above sea level, long needle - a hundred yards inside the current mile. # Counter - height in yards on the ground. # Index set or loss of height in yards per second. # The autopilot button to move indicated on the earth's surface (not on the minimap) point, which reaches strekolet will wait for further action flying in circles. # Autopilot, reset button at the departure point with automatic landing at the point of departure. # Autopilot, landing button at the specified settlement. Directly under the kabbalistic board is the charge indicator guns on the sides - the number of bombs and missiles. The red LED to the left of the Kabbalistic board characterizes the level of damage strekolёta, fuel gauge on the right shows the amount of remaining fuel. In the lower left corner of the engine power is a pointer. By pressing the button (default "A"), you can increase or decrease the power (by default «Z» button). Between the power indicator and the board is Kabbalistic speed indicator. To the right of the board is the Kabbalistic altimeter. The large arrow indicates the height in yards, and low in miles from the sea level. One large arrow turnover equal to one small division. Drum counter shows the height above the ground in yards. In the lower right corner is the vario. It shows the rate of change of height strekolёta flight. You can control the elevators (the default up / down arrow), performing a vertical maneuver (pitch). Perform maneuvers on a roll, ie, strekoleta around the longitudinal axis (default - left / right arrows). And also rotate in the horizontal plane (by default - the Delete button and Page Down). Ups gradually gain altitude. Do not make it too hard - it threatens a sharp decrease in speed and handling loss. Upon reaching the desired height and hold it until you reach cruising speed. In aerial combat the main thing - to catch the enemy in the crosshairs of the sight and open fire (by default - the left mouse button or the space bar). Independent takeoff from runway * For departure from runway strekolet bands should be either in the hangar Flight Center, or in the usual Angara, or in the hangar Design Workshops; * Before departure, decide in which direction you have to fly, remember landmarks (rocks, the position of celestial objects, coastline or anything else); * Select the seasoned strekolet and pressing the "fly alone" in its control panel; * Strekolet appear on the runway and start the run. strekoleta engine initially operating at full capacity; * After strekoleta speed reaches ~ 90-100 miles / hour, or until the end of the strip will be 1/4, press the cursor key "DOWN" strekolet raise the nose and starts to climb. It is important to maintain speed so that she did not reach the red zone (not too small), and not to raise the nose too high, adjusting the angle strekoleta arrow keys "UP" (lower the nose) and "DOWN" (pick your nose); * After the instrument height show 400 yards on the counter (the arrow on the dial show the height above sea level, and the counter above the ground), it is possible to translate strekolet in horizontal flight arrow keys "UP", lowering the nose strekoleta to horizon level and remove the key engine power "Z" so that the arrow is "%" of the device was in the green zone. This engine cruising mode. After a while strekoleta speed will be set in the green zone of the device "speed" and strekolet will fly horizontally at cruising speed. If strekolet continues to decline slightly (device "+/-" indicates a decrease -1 or faster) you need to add more power - you can add it by pressing "A". If capacity is added excessively, the strekolet will climb and the unit "+/-" will show one or faster. Some strekoletov may occur if the rocking effect sharply reducing the engine power, but in any case strekolet take a balanced position in accordance with the engine installed capacity. * After strekolet counterbalanced in horizontal flight, you can try to control it - by quickly pressing the cursor keys "LEFT" and "RIGHT" to shake a little wings. Make sure that the nose would strekoleta did not fall down, and he did not lose height. In general, it flies itself, you just are adjusting its maneuvers. * Strekoleta Rotate by using the roll in the desired direction or rudder. The bank is set with cursor keys "LEFT" and "RIGHT" (the value of 20-40 degrees), and the cursor keys "DOWN" is supported strekoleta angle that he would not let down his nose. Steering wheel rotation works on the keys "Delete" (left) and "Page Down" (right). * Strekolet expand in the right direction and continue level flight. Self strekoleta landing on runway * Before reaching its destination, study it, flying over it at a comfortable height. Remember, it is located the runway, not whether it is closed (large red crosses at the ends of strips), whether it is suitable for your strekoleta and if not - will there be enough strength in strekoleta to sit on it; * Ascertaining on which side you must come in to land, leaving for ~ 3 miles in the direction from which you will carry out the approach, vigorously expand strekolet 180 degrees and prepare for landing; * Visually check that the band is straight along your flight, and is at a distance; * Turn down the key "Z" engine output so that the strekoleta speed fell below the green zone of the device "speed", strekolet lower the nose and will reduce; * Adjusting the angle of reducing the arrow keys "UP" and "DOWN", hold your nearest quarter of a runway on the line of sight; * Watch out for the speed of the device the needle should not be in the red zone, or enter the green, the decline should take place smoothly and strekolet must fly to the top of the runway. If necessary, turn down the engine power, as the lower the nose strekoleta, the faster it gains speed. * During the flight the start of the runway at low altitude align strekolet horizontally, remove the power of the engine to the minimum value (10%) and hold strekolet in horizontal flight up until strekolet not fall below and disappears sight (this indicates a successful landing) * If the sight does not disappear, and until the end of the runway have less than 1/4 of the distance - set the engine speed at full power and then increase the speed to move the strekolet climb. Repeat approach. Remember that when you try to sit down with the landing of an angle greater than 45 degrees strekolet your break. In the villages located in forest clearings, the angle of approach can reach considerable size. Independent departure of the ship on strekolete * For the departure of the ship strekolet must be in the hangar of the ship, and the ship should be in the air at a height of not less than 400 yards above the ground. The ship should be located in the air so that the back of it (at a distance of 2-3 miles) there are no obstacles to the approach; * Before departure, decide in which direction you have to fly, remember landmarks (rocks, the position of celestial objects, coastline or anything else); * Select the desired dressed strekolet and click "fly alone" in its control panel; * Strekolet catapult will be released from the front of the ship port at a speed of 120 miles / hour; * Further flight is conducted as usual. The ship can move and maneuver in time strekoleta departure. Once you leave it - stop the ship, go into protection mode and will wait for your return. Self-landing on a ship in strekolete * Returning to his ship, flying around it at a comfortable distance of you, remember how is the ship relative to the cardinal; * Equalize the height of the ship and set strekolet in horizontal flight; * Departure at a distance of 2-3 miles from the ship, with its rear side and vigorously expand strekolet the side of the ship; * Keep flying toward the ship, holding the arrow speed in the green zone; * Aim sight strekoleta trapped in the ship, which is located behind; * Upon reaching the trap, your strekolet be captured and placed her in the ship's hangar. Attention! The ship, which is carried out in the landing must be stationary and have at least 400 yards height above the ground. Category:Strekolet